Please Don't Leave Me
by oneforthehaters
Summary: Logan tenses and stops shoving clothes into his duffel bag. What is he supposed to do? He can't stand here and listen to James' excuses over and over. But he can't stay here, either.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **It's been awhile since I've written anything over pg-13. I was working on something else smutty for BTR when I got this little idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. It's set in the future even though there's no mention of BTR. It's all James/Logan. So, I hope you enjoy even though it terrified me to write this haha. REVIEW! They make my day! :)

**Beta'ed by: **Shisou_Eimin, squoctobird, and Morior Invictus. Thanks bb's! :) 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Zip, zilch, nada, nothing. Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me."<p>

A simple plea. How could he ignore that?

"You know I never meant to hurt you."

A lie. A bullshit excuse so he won't be angry, so he won't leave.

"Logan, _please_."

Logan tenses and stops shoving clothes into his duffel bag. What is he supposed to do? He can't stand here and listen to James' excuses over and over. But he can't _stay_ here, either. Before he can stop himself he's whirling around and shoving his finger into James' chest.

"Don't tell me to stay, don't tell me that, James!" Every word has James backing up until he's pressed against the bedroom door. "You _cheated_, and you want me to stay? That's bullshit and you know it." Logan gives one more hard jab with his finger then stalks back to the bed. He can feel the anger boiling underneath the surface; his face is already burning with it.

James doesn't say another word, instead lets out a long breath. When Logan glances over his shoulder James is still leaning against the door. He looks-defeated and angry and sad all at once. It almost breaks Logan's heart to see it. But _no_. James brought this upon himself. He is the one that broke all the rules.

It's all his fault.

"Logan-"

"I said don't," Logan mutters. He shoves one last shirt into the bag, hoists the duffel over his shoulders, then spins around, intent on leaving. But one look at James standing there, arms wrapped around himself, eyes downcast, and he's dropping the bag to the floor. "Look, I'm just—I need a night or two to _think_."

"Logan, you don't have to leave! I'll—I'll sleep on the couch or something. Just," he sighs heavily, taking a step towards Logan, "don't leave. Please." When he reaches out to touch, Logan flinches and moves back. "Let me at least explain?"

That gets Logan riled up again. Explain? There's no explanation to it. "What the fuck, James? Explain? _Explain!_" His hands ball into fists at his sides, his temperature boiling now. For a moment all he wants to do is grab his bag and just leave, get out; then his thoughts take a turn for the darker side of things. If James can cheat and lie, Logan can make him see what he will be missing out on.

That in mind, Logan balls the front of James' shirt in his hand and yanks him into a forceful kiss. It's bruising and hot and painful; he wants James to _feel_ it. He backs James into the wall, stands on his tippy toes so he can reach better.

James' fingers dig into his sides through his leather jacket so hard that Logan is sure there will be bruises come morning. But he doesn't care. This is about making James regret every bad decision he made over the past few days. He pushes a couple of fingers between the top two buttons on James' shirt and tugs hard enough to pop the buttons off.

James pulls away, ready to protest the ruining of his favorite shirt, but Logan continues popping the buttons until the shirt is hanging open, tanned skin exposed and inviting. Licking his lips, Logan leans forward and latches onto James' skin, right above the collarbone. He sucks hard enough to bruise; catches the spot between his teeth just enough to hurt.

Logan soothes the sting with his tongue. _No_. He's supposed to be mad at James, not soothing away any pain. James caused all the pain and now he gets to experience it. Logan yanks the shirt off one arm at a time then tosses the piece of clothing to the side.

"You're gonna feel it, James. You're going to regret doing this," Logan whisper harshly.

"I already do," James responds, moaning low in his throat when Logan scratches his nails over James' nipples. He dips his head down, lips replacing his fingers on the right nipple. He sucks on it, tugs it between his teeth, 'til he causes James to moan like that again.

"Such a nice body. It's a shame you had to go and share it," Logan says before leaving a trail of hot kisses to James' Adam's apple. It bobs fast under his lips when James swallows hard. He pulls away to look up at James. "I hope he enjoyed it." James' eye slip closed. Logan hopes it's because he's too guilty to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

Logan ignores the apology. That's the millionth time he's heard it since he found out hours before. Instead of responding, he latches back on to James' throat. James' pulse flutters sporadically when he passes over that spot. He wonders if _he_ made James feel like this.

Another moan spills from James' mouth and Logan silently revels in it. He takes his hands and, gripping James' ass tight, pulls their hips flush together. James is already half-hard. Logan lets out a moan of his own at the feeling. He runs his hands up James' naked back and threads his fingers through James' hair, tugging him down into a rough kiss. Their teeth click together almost painfully but he ignores it.

"Logan, fuck," James breaks away gasping.

"Did you say that when he kissed you?" Logan doesn't give James time to answer before he's pressing their lips together briefly. "Tell me, James, how many drinks did you have? How many does it take for the amazing James Diamond to get drunk and cheat on his boyfriend for a bit of _fun_? Huh?"

When James doesn't answer, instead choosing to look away guiltily, Logan growls and steps back. He takes in the sight of James standing there against the wall, half-naked, hard, and sweaty. Smirking, he reaches out towards James' jeans.

Logan slips his fingers into the belt loops of James' jeans and yanks James forward. He keeps tugging while walking backwards until they're at the bed, James stumbling on his feet. Normally Logan would find that kind of adorable but tonight he doesn't care.

Logan deftly undoes the button then slides the zipper down slow, knuckles brushing over the bulge in James' pants. James bucks his hips, breathing becoming shallow. When Logan glances up he sees that James has his eyes closed tightly.

"Open your eyes," Logan snaps. James does as he's told. Logan tries to ignore the fire in those beautiful eyes. It will only make him feel worse.

He makes quick work of the rest of James' clothing before getting rid of his own. Finally, _finally_, James is naked before him, skin already slick with a sheen of sweat, breathing harsh. Logan orders James to get on the bed and if his voice is shaking slightly he'll be damned if he lets it show. This isn't about him, not quite.

Logan watches as James props himself up on his elbows, waiting. He swallows thickly before crawling on the bed, leaving a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses along the expanse before him. James arches into his touch, begins to beg for Logan to touch him where he wants it most.

When Logan reaches James' neck, he nips a path to his ear, whispers, "I'm going to fuck you," then presses a kiss there. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be able to feel me for _days_." _I want you to remember what you've ruined._ But he doesn't say it; that seems almost too harsh and he doesn't want to be the one with regrets in the morning.

Logan wastes no time in wrapping his hand around James' cock. James tries to move, tries to rock up into Logan's hand but Logan holds James down with his free hand. "Logan-" James trails off into a moan as Logan gives a particularly sharp tug.

"Shut up."

Logan smirks at the immediate response he gets. James clamps his mouth shut even though he wants to say something so badly, Logan can tell. He twists his hand on the upstroke, causing James to shudder almost violently.

He slides his other hand down James' chest, feeling the muscles contract under his fingertips just because he's touching. He scoots backward enough that he can bend down and, with one glance up at James, wrap his lips around the head of his cock. James nearly skyrockets off the bed and Logan has to hold the other boy's hips down with his arm.

Logan knows James can't be quiet for long. He's never been the quiet one in bed no matter how many times Logan warned him he was going to wake the neighbor's. Knowing this, Logan takes more in, keeps going until his nose is pressed against James' belly. He keeps his arm over James' hips tight enough to keep James from bucking up and gagging him.

"Logan, fuck," James whispers. The sound of it shakes Logan's resolve. He won't give in. He won't let James win him over with whispered words and dumb excuses.

Logan stops what he's doing and pulls off, which causes James to groan in protest. He sits back and studies James for a moment. Sees the way his eyes are shut tight, the way his chest is heaving, sees the way he's shaking. James opens his eyes then. There's regret and hurt and lust clear as day. Logan hates how much they pull him in even when he's angry.

That in mind, Logan growls and surges forward, their lips and teeth connecting painfully. James leans up into the kiss, pushing for more. But Logan tears himself away and holds two fingers up to James' mouth. James wraps his lips around the digits and sucks on them, thoroughly coating them in saliva. Watching him gets Logan hot all over and he's already painfully hard, has been since he started this.

"Enough," he says sharply. James falls back onto the bed, Logan going with him to kiss him again. James raises a leg up, bent at the knee, angling his hips just so allowing Logan easy access. Logan circles both fingers around James' entrance before sliding them both in and making James moan loudly.

Logan waits until James relaxes. When he finally does Logan scissors his fingers, opening James up good and quick. He doesn't waste his time in doing so and it isn't long before he's pulling them out and pushing James' leg back farther then he's _there_, lined up and shoving his cock in rough and fast.

They both moan simultaneously. James wraps his legs around Logan's waist, heels digging into Logan's lower back hard enough to hurt. The anger is still there, still boiling under the surface, fueling him on as he pulls out part of the way then snaps his hips forward. James cries out and clutches at the bed sheets in a white-knuckled grasp.

Logan does it again and again, his pace increasing. He leans down, lips finding skin, teeth finding purchase on a spot below James' pulse point. He sinks his teeth into the soft spot, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin. James is clutching at him desperately as he continues to drive forward like it's the last time they'll ever do this.

_It is the last time, Logan._

Logan chokes on a gasp or maybe a sob, he isn't sure, and grabs onto James' hips with both hands. The new angle causes him to hit James' prostate dead on; James' back arching high off the bed at the sensation. Logan nearly loses it right then but he holds on. This is about James.

"Logan, fuck, fuck, I'm sorry, sorry, fuck," James rambles out. Logan releases his hold on James' hips. James grips Logan's waist tighter, heels digging in harder; Logan winces but doesn't tell him to let go. He slides his hands up James' chest, hips stilling for a moment so he can push his fingers in sweaty hair and hold on tight. "_Shit_, Logan," James moans.

Logan silences him with a kiss. He runs his tongue along James' bottom lip until James opens up, allowing him to sweep his tongue inside. It's hot and _sogoodsofuckinggood_ and it nearly breaks his heart when he remembers that James did this with someone else. James moans—louder this time—and Logan thrusts forward hard, hard enough to slide James up the bed a bit.

Groaning, James brings his hands up to Logan's cheeks, holding him there, and for a moment Logan doesn't mind. This may be about James and rough fucking but he doesn't ever want the kiss to end. Hands card through his hair and—no, he can't let this turn sweet and forgiving.

That in mind, Logan pulls away fast, James' hands falling back to the sheets. Logan braces himself on James' sweat-slick chest, looks James right in the eye, and thrusts deep. James clenches around him, head thrown back, but gaze still locked with Logan's. He does it again and James keeps on squeezing tight and hot around him, driving him crazy.

His thrusts lose their rhythm, becoming choppy and erratic. James is writhing beneath him like it's the best he's ever had. Logan is hit with the image of James kissing someone else, touching someone else. It brings the anger back full force and he's fucking James until he's _right there_, so close he can almost feel it. Then James mutters something that nearly breaks his heart all over again.

"Don't leave me, don't leave me, fuck, Logan." Logan is sure James doesn't realize what he's saying but it still makes Logan want to cry nonetheless. "Don'tleavemeplease."

And Logan's resolve breaks. With one last rough shove he's coming hard, hips stuttering and a moan spilling from his lips. He doesn't stop, though. He keeps going until James goes over the edge, too, a rough _fuck_ slipping out.

He pulls out of James' body gently. All his anger has left him. He feels drained and sad and heartbroken. James tries to wrap his arms around Logan but Logan jerks away and sits on the edge of the bed. The mattress shifts then James is there, sitting with him, a hand hovering in the air like he doesn't know if he can touch Logan or not.

There's nothing Logan can say; not right now. He thought he wanted to make James see how angry he was, wanted to make James regret everything he did. Now Logan feels kind of empty and at a loss for what to do. So he settles with standing and putting his clothes back on before grabbing his bag.

"Logan, don't leave," James says softly. Arms suddenly wrap around Logan's waist and he's being pulled back onto the bed. James kisses his cheek, his ear, his neck; whispers words of apology. Logan can't do this, not now, but he allows it for the moment.

"James-"

James rolls him onto his back then kisses him. Logan just lies there and lets him because he _can't do this_. He can't allow James to kiss him like there's nothing wrong, like this is something that can be fixed by morning.

But for now he'll just lie here with James. He'll listen to James mumble through his apologies and he'll try not to cry. In the morning, or maybe when James finally falls asleep, he'll get up and he'll grab his bag and he'll walk out that door without looking back.

Until then he'll just lie here.


	2. Prequel

**Author's Note: So, to all of you that read "Please Don't Leave Me" I promised a prequel to it and well, here it is! It's later that I wanted and I'm super sorry for making y'all wait! Please forgive me. I hope y'all like this. Reviews are awesomesauce! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nada, zip, zilch, n-o-t-h-i-n-g.**

* * *

><p>James can't help it if he likes to drink when he's angry. It's a force of habit, one that he's been doing since his parents divorced years ago. He gets angry; he finds relief at the bottom of a bottle: simple as that.<p>

But this is different. This time he's drinking because he wants to forget. He wants to forget everything about the day—hell, the entire week—and just relax for awhile. He turned his cell off before getting a taxi and basically cut himself off from anyone trying to reach him. Tonight it's all about him.

There's this cute brunette that's been hitting him up for drinks all night. Normally James wouldn't let something like that bother him, but tonight, for some reason he can't pinpoint, it does. So far he's held strong and ignored all the drinks sent his way. A few times the guy even tried to come talk to him but James took his phone out each time and pretended like he was making a call.

When he was younger, around sixteen and just figuring out he was gay, something like this would excite him. He's always been the pretty one of the group so picking up dates was never a hard task. Until Logan. When he was that young he was more concerned with figuring everything out, snagging a few dates here and there, expressing his new found sexuality. It wasn't until Logan had to bring him back to the apartment after a night of drinking that he realized that, somewhere deep down inside, he had feelings for his best friend.

And, in his drunken stupor, he spilled everything. He told Logan about the dates, the meaningless flings with random guys, the nights of drinking just to have a bit of fun. Logan scolded him and tried to get him to bed but that's when James fought back and they had their first major fight after being best friends since pre-school. Over the years they had their arguments but this time was different. James was angry and he wanted nothing more than Logan to leave him alone. That's when he kissed Logan. Anger and alcohol clouded his judgment. He thought, for one terrifying moment, that Logan was going to run away but he didn't.

Now they're here, together for five years. This time James is scared it might all go away. They got into a fight three days ago. It was stupid and something he wishes he could take back, but he can't. He hates that he let his temper get the best of him. They yelled and they screamed and at one point they were even in each other's faces. James doesn't think he's ever seen Logan get so angry.

So now, even after they apologized to each other last night, he's drinking it all away. Maybe he couldn't handle the awkwardness or maybe he just didn't want to talk anymore; either way he didn't want to be in the same room as Logan when things were still so tense.

"Hey."

James jumps, startled out of his thoughts by the guy that's been scoping him out all night. He flashes the guy a smile, vaguely taking in what the guy looks like. Brown hair, cute face, nice clothes. _Nothing like Logan_. The thought is there and gone in a flash. It almost scares him how little he's actually thought of Logan the entire four hours he's been here.

"Uh, hi." He swallows down the rest of his drink, trying his hardest to ignore the guy. "Can I help you?" He doesn't care how rude the question is.

"Actually, yes, you can."

James looks over at the brunette, surprised. He's staring at James with such intensity that James has to glance away for a moment.

"I have—"

"I don't care if you have a girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever. I just wanna dance, that's all." The smile James gets is flirty. "You've been sitting here blowing me off all night. One dance. Is that too much to ask for?"

_Yes._ "No," he replies.

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be allowing another man to lead him to the dance floor, hand tight around his wrist, while he's angry and buzzed. But he is. He's doing it and it feels nice to be flirted with after the kind of week he's had.

"What's your name?"

_It doesn't matter._ "James."

"Nice to meet you, James." He smiles and sidles up close to James, one hand going to his waist, the other to his chest. Lips press against his ear, "I'm Spencer."

James tenses at the contact. He wants to push this stranger away, tell him he's taken, but he doesn't. Instead he places his hands on Spencer's waist and tugs him a little closer, a little tighter. It's then, when he's looking down at him, that James realizes why this one stuck out so much. Even if tells himself the guy is nothing like Logan, the more he stares the more he realizes that Spencer _is_.

Spencer's hair is spiked up in the front in that perfectly messy way; his eyes are big and brown, all doe-eyed and dreamy; his smug little grin reminds James of Logan; his style is even the same. But James has to point out all the imperfections. Spencer's eyes are big and brown and doe-eyed but they don't shine with love for James and only James. The clothes aren't tight enough in all the right places; the hair isn't the same shade as Logan's. His smile isn't nearly as bright.

James catches himself reeling forward, lips colliding with Spencer's before he can stop himself. He knows before it happens that it won't feel the same as kissing Logan, yet he's doing it anyway. He feels a spark of something that he can only explain as desire. It's been almost a week since Logan touched him, since he touched Logan. In all honesty it's driving him insane; he just _wants_ and he wants to touch and be touched.

Spencer's hands slide into James' hair and James presses forward harder, needing more contact. He runs his tongue along Spencer's bottom lip, trying not to think about how plush Logan's lips are and how soft and perfect they feel moving with his. Spencer opens up and it's hot and frantic all of a sudden, urging James on. His fingers find purchase in Spencer's sides, clutching the fabric tightly and digging his fingers into flesh hard.

"Wanna get out of here?" Spencer asks.

James stares at him for a long minute. They've barely even danced which is what they came out here for. He's buzzed, needs something else to drink, but he nods in affirmation. Spencer smirks and takes his hand, leading him towards the exit.

Spencer waves down a taxi once they're out of the club. James is hot, his skin sticky with barely there sweat, and his heart is hammering in his chest. In the back of his mind he imagines it's pounding out _cheater_ but he tries not to dwell on it too much. A taxi's there fast and Spencer is climbing in, looking at James expectantly.

James could back out right now. He could decline, say he's sorry, call Logan, and go home. Instead he's sliding in beside Spencer. The other boy grins and scoots close enough to touch, one hand resting on James' thigh, the other drumming out a random beat on the seat. The sound of it grates on James' nerves so he twists around enough to grasp the back of Spencer's neck and yank him into a kiss.

When Spencer moans James wishes he could block the sound out of his mind. But he can't. Everything that happens is going to be a constant reminder of who's waiting on him to get home. That should him spiraling into guilt. He's surprised to find that it doesn't. Not quite yet.

The cab stops and Spencer gets out first, James following. They're at a small house in a nice neighborhood not far from the club. James skips over the details of the place; it's not like he's going to be coming back here.

As soon as the front door is unlocked James is being dragged inside. Spencer pins him against the door, looks into his eyes, and James can feel the constant pounding rhythm of _cheatercheatercheater _pulsing through his veins, hot and unwanted.

But he closes his eyes and he lets Spencer unbutton his shirt slowly, lets him leave kisses along each inch of exposed skin.

He can feel guilty later.

There's an incessant beeping noise right by his ear. It's driving him insane and making the pounding in his head even worse. Groaning, James forces his eyes open only to be met with blinking red numbers.

"Turn that damn thing off," he grumbles, shoving his face into the pillow beneath his head. He breathes in deep and—

_Shit_.

He's back at the apartment he and Logan share. He's in their bed, complaining about their alarm clock, breathing in the familiar scent of his shampoo and cologne. He can't remember how he got here but he's not entirely sure he _wants_ to know.

"Logan?"

James slowly pushes himself into a sitting position. Mid-morning light shines through the blinds, and he winces when he looks straight into it. Logan has to be around here somewhere. The closet doors are open but he can't tell much about the clothes. The shower isn't running, the sink isn't on.

It's completely silent except for the alarm.

He pushes the off button a little too forcefully. But the silence is a relief to his pounding head. He sits there a moment, trying to remember how he got home. He remembers the club and the drinking and Spencer. He remembers going home with Spencer but after that everything is a blur.

"Oh good. You're awake."

James whips his head around, groaning at the pain that shoots through his head. "Logan—"

"You feeling okay?"

James notices the way Logan's words are short and clipped, his tone of voice angry. He swallows past the lump in his throat. "What time is it?" he asks quietly. He just hopes Logan doesn't ask about last night.

"Almost ten," Logan answers. James briefly closes his eyes, trying to ignore the pounding in his temples. He has to figure this out before things get out of control. "So, James, tell me what you did last night. Anything _fun_?"

He winces. Logan is angry, angrier than he was when they fought. Suddenly panic settles in his chest once he realizes that Logan must _know_. The glare on his face would certainly justify that. Before James can open his mouth to apologize, Logan is backing out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Logan!"

Despite the ache in his limbs and the constant beat in his head, James bolts off the bed and out the door after Logan. Logan's practically running through the apartment and to the front door, keys in his clenched fist. The panic flares in James' chest.

"Logan, wait!"

Logan stops, hand on the doorknob. "James, I know what happened last night. You don't—you don't have to explain." His voice hitches on the last word. James reaches for Logan but Logan flinches away, hurt and anger making his eyes dark. "I…"

Logan is opening the door and walking out before James can even begin to explain. But he doesn't follow Logan. He lets him go, knowing Logan will come back eventually. That's how they work. When one of them gets angry enough to leave they stay gone for a few hours then come back.

Although this time James is afraid Logan might not come back.

Logan stays gone for 3 hours.

James sits on the couch and stares at the door the entire time, phone in hand, impatiently waiting. The entire time only one thing has been on his mind: _How did he find out?_ It's killing him knowing that Logan knows what happened last night. He wants to punch a wall, scream, do something to alleviate the guilt threatening to tear him apart from the inside out.

At exactly three James' phone rings. Frantic, he punches the talk button without even bothering to see who's calling. "Logan?" The quiet chuckle on the other end doesn't belong to Logan. "What do you want?" He goes from frantic to pissed and guilty.

"Wanted to know if you'd like to go out again tonight?"

James could throttle Spencer. He could reach through the phone right now and just murder him. "You asshole. Did you tell Logan about last night? Huh?" James is on his feet yelling by now. "Because of you my boyfriend is God knows where, angry and hurt because _you_-"

"You've got it all wrong, James."

James stops short. Spencer scoffs.

"It's all _your_ fault that he's gone." Before James can react he's met with a click and then silence. He pulls the phone away and stares at the screen. In the back of his head he knows that Spencer is right. It _is_ James' fault. If he hadn't gone out last night, if he had just stayed home and went to bed angry instead of going out to get drunk; _if if if_.

So he sits there and he tries not to drown in his own guilt.

Ten minutes later the front door opens then closes quietly. James snaps his head up, the guilt increasing ten-fold when he sees Logan just standing there, leaning against the wall like it's the only thing that can hold him up. James stands and, a little hesitantly, makes his way towards Logan.

"Don't." Logan holds a hand up, a glare on his face. Pushing away from the wall, Logan goes straight to the kitchen where he opens a cabinet then slams it a moment later. James watches him open and close cabinets for five minutes before he finally clears his throat. Logan huffs. "Where's all the damn wine glasses? Can't a man get one glass of wine without having to go to Narnia and back?"

James doesn't question Logan's anger. If the situation were reversed he's pretty sure he would be slamming things and looking for a drink too.

"Logan, can we please just—"

"Just what, James?" Logan spins around, fire in his eyes as he stalks towards James. "_Talk_? Is that what you want to do? You want to _talk?_" Unsure of what to say, James nods. This seems to make Logan angrier. "Fine then. Talk. Tell me about how you went out last night and got drunk and went home with this Spencer guy." He says Spencer's name like it's dirty.

James hesitates before saying anything. One wrong move and Logan might go off. _Or he might leave you. _That thought alone has his head reeling with fright. The idea of Logan leaving him terrifies him beyond belief. He can't let one mistake ruin it all. He opens his mouth to say something—anything—but Logan continues on.

"So tell me, James. What did you and Spencer do? Make out a little, touch each other?" Logan pauses, and for a moment James can see past the anger straight to the hurt. "Did you _fuck _him, James? Huh?"

"Logan, you know I wouldn't do that!"

As Logan gets closer, James can see the way his hands are shaking, the rigid lines of his shoulders. He leans over James, hands braced on the back of the couch, cornering James. For a long minute Logan just stares at him. James tries to disappear into the couch but to no avail.

Logan opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He closes his eyes, hangs his head; his shoulders slump and he sighs heavily. The guilt increases times a thousand, threatening to swallow James whole by now. Hesitantly he reaches up and touches Logan's arm. It's a simple gesture that sends Logan flying backwards.

"Don't touch me," he spits out.

James stands and Logan steps back.

"Logan, please. Let's just talk."

James is desperate now. This is going downhill much too fast and he's powerless to stop it.

"_No_." Logan rushes past James straight for the bedroom. Panic joins the guilt as James quickly follows. This can't be good.

"What are you doing?" James asks. He hates the way his voice cracks.

Logan slings a duffel bag onto the bed, looks James straight in the eye and, expression hard, says "I'm leaving."


	3. Sequel

**Author's Note: **First off let me say OMG I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO FRIKKIN' LONG! asjfldljlfdj Geeze it's been about 2 months since I posted the prequel. Anyways. This is end! It is the sequel to the first part, in case anybody gets confused. I hope y'all enjoyed it and won't hate me too much for the way I ended things...*hides from fire and pitchforks* Reviews are awesome!

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOOOOTHING!**

* * *

><p><em>Was it my fault?<em>

Logan blinks rapidly against the bright sun coming through the blinds. It's harsh and makes his tired eyes hurt. But nothing hurts worse than the thoughts that have been constantly plaguing his mind since James fell asleep a few hours ago. He hasn't slept at all.

_Did _I _do something wrong?_

His mind is reeling, picking apart everything about him that could make James cheat. Yes, they got into a fight a few days ago. Yes, they yelled and they screamed and they said ugly things. But he thought everything was sorted out the day before. He's always known that when James gets angry he goes to the bar and he has a few drinks. He's never done this, though.

Logan squeezes his eyes shut. A loud yawn behind him makes him close his eyes tighter. When he opens them white spots dance in his vision.

"Logan?"

Logan says nothing. He _can't_. He can't turn around and let James sweet talk his way out of another mistake. Not this time.

A warm hand slides over his shoulder, the gesture intended to be comforting, maybe, but Logan won't have any of it. He shrugs the hand off, ignoring the sharp intake of breath when he does so. "Don't." James tries again and this time Logan scoots to the edge of the bed and sits up. "James, I said don't."

"Why not?" He's getting angry; Logan can tell. "We're not going to talk about this?"

Logan scoffs. _Talk?_ He wants to talk about this?

"Talk about what, James? How you cheated? How I found out? Huh? We're going to 'talk' about that?" Logan snatches his clothes off the floor and hurriedly puts them on. A hand is closing around his wrist before he can make it even a few steps away from the bed.

"I'm not letting you walk away from this," James whispers.

Logan feels sick. His mind is telling him to leave, to get out. His heart is telling him to turn around and try his damndest to fix things. It's all confusing, making his head spin and his stomach churn. What is he supposed to do?

"I can't-"

"Yes you can."

Logan jerks his wrist out of James' grip. He misses the touch almost immediately, but he can't let it get to him.

"James, just stop! Do you—do you not _understand_ what you did!" Logan takes a few steps back, disbelief clear in his voice. James looks taken aback.

"Logan, please-"

Logan turns sharply on his heel and storms out of the room, James calling his name the entire time. If he can't see how wrong all of this is, how much he's hurt Logan, then there's no reason for Logan to stay; he won't stay. As he's reaching for his bag still sitting by the front door James' fingers thread in his shirt tight and insistent. James is not going to just let him leave.

"Let go of my shirt, James," he whispers. He can feel the anger rising. It coils hot in his chest, making his grip on the handles of his bag grow tighter.

James doesn't let go. Instead he moves his hands to Logan's waist and tries to pull him back, tries to wrap his arms around Logan and _keep him here_. This only spurs on the anger.

Before he even realizes what he's doing, Logan whirls around and slaps James' hands away. "Don't touch me, James!" The surprise is evident on the other man's face as he takes a couple of steps back, hands dropping to his side. For a quick second Logan wants to apologize for his actions, it's been a natural instinct all his life, but this is different.

"Please, Logan, let's just—let's just sit down and talk." James is hesitant. Logan shakes his head, opens the door, and walks out. He can hear James' puff of frustration. "So that's it?"

Logan sighs heavily and turns slightly. James' cheeks are flushed and his hands are clenched at his sides in the material of his sweatpants. Logan should feel bad for angering him, should go back inside and try to calm him down. He won't though.

"James-"

"You're just going to _leave_ without trying to fix things?" His voice rises with each word. "You're just going to fucking leave, Logan? That's just great! Go ahead and walk out like you always do!" By the time James is done his chest is heaving and his breathing labored.

Logan sees red before he can stop the surge of fury that rises in his chest. The bag drops to the floor and he's reaching out, slamming the front door open all the way as he hurries back inside the apartment. James takes a few steps back, nearly stumbling over his own feet and falling on his ass.

"Fuck you, James Diamond!" Logan shouts. He's positive the neighbors can hear them by now but he doesn't really care at the moment. James has pushed it too far this time; there's no going back now. "You know how I found out about your little one night stand?" James shakes his head. "Your phone rang a couple of hours before you woke up." He scrubs a hand over his eyes and it's then that he notices his hands are shaking.

James opens his mouth to say something but Logan stops him. He takes a minute to just breathe and try to calm himself down before he says anything else. He's still angry, still hurt.

"Your phone rang so I answered it," he continues, voice dropping a few decibels. "And—and that guy was on the other end. He must've thought it was you because he started going on and on about how much _fun_ he had with you last night." James flinches and Logan closes his eyes, desperately wishing this was just another argument. It nearly breaks his heart knowing that it isn't.

"Logan, please, just let me explain," James says. He's practically begging by now.

"No, James, let me finish!" Logan sighs, shoulders slumping. James shuffles on his feet like he can't decide if he should come closer or back away some more. Instead he stays where he is. "He said he wants to go out again, do some more of those 'awesome shots' with you," Logan glares at James causing the latter to shrink back a little. "Then he said, and I quote, 'you showed me a real good time last night, James, we should do it again tonight.'"

Logan doesn't know if he can keep going. It hurts too much saying it all out loud; it's been running over and over in his mind like some broken record since yesterday morning, threatening to consume him with anger and grief. He still can't believe James would do something like this. He's made mistakes before—they both have—but it's never been this horrible.

Taking a few steps forward, James reaches out for Logan. Logan flinches back. He has to leave. He can't do this anymore without falling apart.

"I won't deny that I cheated, but Logan, please, you can't-" James' breath hitches. Logan can see the movement when he swallows hard. He can see the tears in James' beautiful eyes, the way his hands are shaking as he tries to grab onto Logan, anywhere he can, because he doesn't want Logan to leave. "You can't leave."

_You can't leave_.

Logan scoffs. He can damn well leave if he wants to. And he's going to if James would just stop begging and reaching out to him. It would be so much easier if James would just _stop_ altogether. But he doesn't prevent James from grabbing a fistful of his shirt and he doesn't stop James from pulling him closer until they're face to face, chest to chest.

"James, please, just stop," Logan whispers.

James ignores him. He drops his hand from Logan's shirt and cradles Logan's face in his hands, forcing Logan to look at him. "I'm not going to stop until you forgive me," he mutters then presses his lips to Logan's.

Logan almost succumbs to the kiss; almost lets James turn the tables on him. There's this nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to kiss him back because Logan knows he wants this. He wants to thread his fingers through James' hair and hold on tight and kiss James back for all he's worth. He _wants_ to close that door and stay and pretend like everything is going to be okay.

What he wants and what he's going to do are two different things though. Logan doesn't do any of those things. Without a second of hesitation he turns his head to the side and pushes James away. James' hands linger, thumbs sweeping across Logan's cheekbones like he can soothe away all the pain and the anger and the heartache. But he can't.

Logan grabs both of James' wrists and pulls his hands away, turns around to walk out, and if the noise of protest James makes tears Logan up on the inside, well he won't admit it to anyone. He grabs his bag off the floor and checks his pockets for his keys, wallet, and cell phone. Right now that's all he needs until things can get sorted out.

"Don't leave, Logan," James begs. He rushes to the door and grabs Logan by the shoulders to turn him around. Logan shrugs out of the hold.

"You can't make me stay, James."

And with nothing else to say Logan leaves, James calling his name the entire time.

He doesn't look back once.


End file.
